1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus receives voltages from outside the semiconductor apparatus itself. With these received voltages the semiconductor apparatus generates voltages inside itself at required voltage levels. The voltages applied from the outside of the semiconductor apparatus are called external voltages, and the voltages generated in the inside of the semiconductor apparatus are called internal voltages.
In general, since the voltage level of the internal voltage is determined by a trimming code, when the trimming code is not changed, the voltage level of the internal voltage is also not changed.
A test on the semiconductor apparatuses may be performed to determine whether or not the semiconductor apparatuses are defective. When it is necessary to vary the voltage level of the internal voltage in a specific operation according to the kind of test, it is difficult to vary the voltage level of the internal voltage in circumstances where the code value of the trimming code is fixed using a fuse circuit.